Ghostfacers
by Dede42
Summary: When the Winchesters go to the Morton House to investigate a series of disappearances that only occur on a Leap year, February 29th, they run into the newly dubbed Ghostfacers, Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler, and they all become trapped at midnight. Will any of them survive?
1. Chapter 1: RETURN OF THE GEEKS

Supernatural: Ghostfacers

A/N: Hello, and welcome to start of my newest story! We see the return of Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler, our favorite wannabe Ghostbusters, and the real interesting fact is that this episode was posted on a Leap Year.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: RETURN OF THE GEEKS**

" _Whoso diggeth a pit shall fall therein: and he that rolleth a stone, it will return upon him_ _."_

 _Proverbs 26:27_

Oshkosh, WI

Mr. and Mrs. Spangler's house…

Two young men sat in easy chairs in front of a fireplace, and both were dressed in formal wear, except for their shoes, which were converses, and they were holding half-full brandy glasses: the first man had curly ginger-colored hair, a faint beard, and blue eyes hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. And the second man had short black, slightly spiky, hair and dark eyes.

"Hello," said the black-haired man into a camera, running one finger around the rim of his glass so that it was singing slightly, "I am Harry Spangler."

"And I am Ed Zeddmore," said the ginger-haired man. "Now, if you have received this tape, you must be some sort of bigwig network executive. Well, today is your _lucky_ day, mister."

Harry grinned. "Because the _unsolicited_ pilot you are about to watch is the bold _new_ future of "reality TV"." And he did the finger quotes in the air.

Ed nodded. "Mmmm. We _know_ you had it tough during the crippling writer's strike."

"Lazy fat cats," Harry scoffed, setting aside his glass.

"Who needs _writers_ when you've got guys like us?" Ed asked, setting aside his glass too and picked up a gray plastic skull, while Harry flipped a _cheap-looking_ dimmer switch, darkening the room. "Our team faced _horrible_ horrors to bring you the footage that will change your world _forever_ ," he continued as the lights dimmed. "So, strap in for the _scariest_ hour in the _history_ of television."

"In the history of your _life_ ," Harry added.

"Strap in for…" Ed began and Harry joined in, " _Ghostfacers!"_

 _`"Ghost…Ghostfacers._

 _We face the ghost when_

 _The others will not._

 _We're Ghost…Ghostfacers._

 _Stay in the kitchen when_

 _The kitchen gets hot._

 _Ghost…Ghostfacers._

 _We face the nightmare,_

 _We face the dread._

 _Ghost…Ghostfacers._

 _We face the faces_

 _We face the dead!_

 _When you trip and fall_

 _Into the supernatural…_

 _We're the ones who you're gonna call._

 _We face them all!_

 _Ghost…ghostfacers._

 _We face the faces,_

 _We face the dead!_

 _We're Ghost…Ghostfacers!"`_

* * *

Three days ago…

Harry and Ed got out of Ed's AMC Gremlin and _deliberately walked in slow motion_ while carrying two metal briefcases with a "Ghostfacers" sticker on each of them while they were being filmed.

 _`"You know,"`_ Ed said as a voiceover, _`"it can get kind of hard…balancing our daytime careers with our night time missions."`_

 _`"Yeah,"`_ Harry agreed, _`"but Ed and I pretty much call the shots at the_ Kinko's _where we work, so we can usually pretty much get off by 6:00 every night?"`_

 _`"Yeah, 6:00,"`_ Ed agreed. _`"It used to be just…you know…you and I taking on the case – just Harry and me."`_

 _`"Two lone wolves."`_

 _`"And two lone wolves need, uh…_ other _wolves."`_

* * *

"Morning, 'facers," said Ed as he and Harry entered their "office", which was actually the garage of Ed's parents' house, and set their briefcases down.

"Good morning, Ghostfacers," said Harry.

"Its 7:00 pm, dude," a guy named Spruce, pointed out from behind the camera.

Harry scowled at him. "It's _morning_ to a Ghostfacer," he said curtly, and then turned to a young man with curly brown hair and green eyes, who was organizing things on the white board. "Corbett, what do we got, buddy?"

Corbett jumped and almost dropped some papers. "On, I'm just putting up some of the-"

Ed rolled his eyes and reorganized the papers and photos on the board. "Yeah, this has to go up here," he said. "That's got to go here…got to see the whole field. Markers, eraser – good job." And then he patted Corbett on the shoulder.

Grinning, Corbett turned to the camera while he grabbed a two grocery bags and set them on a counter. "I first saw Ed putting up flyers down at – at the outlet mall in Scogan," he explained, excited as he began taking items out of the bags, "so I – I read one, and I thought to myself. "Huh. Where do ghost comes from?" and now here I am." He pulled out a container of coffee cream and his grin got bigger.

Spruce turned the camera toward a young Japanese-American woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. "Smile, Maggie."

Maggie rolled her eyes and threw a wadded up paper ball at the camera, getting the attention of Harry when said ball hit his arm.

"Ed, your sister's abusing staff," he complained.

"That's _adopted_ sister," Ed corrected, sitting down at one of the laptops, "thank you very much."

Maggie rolled her eyes and glanced at the camera. "Ed has been obsessed with the supernatural since we were kids, you know and then he meets Harry at computer camp… and love at first geek."

Spruce laughed and then aimed the camera, revealing himself to have receding, curly black hair and brown eyes hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. "Spruce here. What up, _playaaa_?"

* * *

Confessional #1…

"I am 15/16 Jew, 1/16 Cherokee," Spruce told the camera while driving a ball-collecting cart across a driving range, ignoring the balls that collided with the cart's side. "My grandfather was a tallis maker, my great-great-grandfather was a degenerate gambler and had a peyote addiction."

* * *

Ed clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Ok, people," he said, "let's cut the chatter and get on a mission, okay?" he then tapped a photo of an old-looking house. "Morton house…one of our big fish. All right, we all know the legend. Every four years, supposedly, _this_ becomes the most _haunted_ place in America."

"The leap year ghost, some call it," Harry explained. "The ghost returns at midnight, just as February 29th begins."

"And no one has ever stayed the night, right?" Maggie asked.

Harry nodded, sort of. "Yeah, well every testimony that we dug up, every _eyewitness_ has cut and run _well_ before midnight."

"Well, _that's_ about to change, baby," Ed stated.

" _Absolutely_ true, Ed," Harry agreed. "Absolutely true."

Corbett passed around cups of coffee to everyone, and Ed took a sip.

"Mmm, that's good," Ed commented.

"It's French vanilla," Corbett explained eagerly. "'Cause the other day, you said how much you liked it, so…"

Ed smiled. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Corbett responded, pleased, and hurried back to the counter, missing Harry's concern expression.

* * *

Confessional #2…

"I like, Corbett, I do," Harry said from his car. "Shows up early, does his job, a lot of good hustle out-" and then jumped when Corbett tapped on the window and waved before leaving, and Harry rolled his eyes, hating it when Corbett did that. "I _think_ he got the hot's for Ed," he added, "and that could spell trouble for the whole team."

* * *

While Ed and Harry went over the mission, Corbett grinned at the camera again. "Ed's kind of the more rugged, with that really golden… _beautiful_ sort of beard. _Definitely_ nice. Uh, and Harry's nice."

Spruce then turned the camera toward Ed and Harry.

"29th is _this_ Friday, Facers," Ed stated. "We want this mission, we _got_ to move on it _now_ , or guess what – he's gone for _another_ four years."

Suddenly, there was a loud noise that made them all jump, and then the whiteboard crashed to the floor as the garage door began opening up.

"Oh, watch out!" Ed yelped, almost getting hit by the board. "Who is that?" he peered under the rising door while Harry rescued the board, and groaned when he saw an old, brown '63 Mercedes. "Dad! Come on!"

Sighing, Harry turned to the camera. "Just cut the cameras," he suggested, making a cutting motion across his neck. "We don't need that. We don't need this part, we don't-"

And Spruce stopped filming.

* * *

Thursday night

February 28th, 2008…

Loaded up with their gear, the Ghostfacers ran through the shadows toward a high chain-link fence that surrounded the property that the Morton house sat on, and they stopped when they reached the gate, both Spruce and Maggie were filming everything.

"Stay low, follow formation," Ed ordered, doing hand-signals that only Harry and Corbett obeyed. "Ok, as suspected… _a lot_ of people tried to break into the Morton house." And he nodded to the padlock, and chain on the gate. "The local authorities have just gotten fed up."

"Looks like the cops have got this place pretty well fenced off," Harry commented.

"Wait," said Maggie when she saw her brother pull out a pair of cutters. "Didn't you guys get, like, a permit or something?"

Harry blinked. _'Oops!'_ "A permit?" he repeated. "That's a good idea for next time."

"Yeah," Ed agreed while Maggie scowled at them.

Spruce then heard something. "Car!"

"Car. Shh, shh!" Harry hissed. "Flashlights off." And they turned off their flashlights and ducked behind some bushes.

"Keep _totally_ still," Maggie whispered while Spruce aimed the camera at the street.

A car approached with the radio playing _"We're an American Band"_. It was an Impala, and inside it was the Winchesters. The car slowed to a crawl, allowing Sam to shine a flashlight toward the Morton house, they exchanged a look, and then drove away.

"It's ok," Spruce said, relieved. "Not cops – just hicks." And turned back to the gate, discovering that Ed was working on cutting the chain.

"Ed's got it," Harry said, watching as Ed cut the chain and got the gate open. "Guys, let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Go! Go!" and they ran through the gate and toward the house.

* * *

They entered the foyer of the house and the door creaked when it closed, making them all wince.

"Hear that, people?" Ed hissed, his night-vision goggles resting on his head. "Let's keep it quiet."

Harry shined his flashlight into the kitchen, which was covered with dust and cobwebs, just like the foyer, and it landed on the sink, which had dust-covered dishes in it. "There's the kitchen sink."

Ed nodded. "Copy that, copy that."

* * *

They then went into the living room and pulled a sheet off a large table that was made out of oak.

"All right, everybody," Ed said. "Ghostfacers, let's line up." And they gathered, making sure that Spruce and Maggie had a good view with the cameras. "We'll set up camp right here. This is command center one."

"We're gonna call this the Eagle's Nest," Harry added.

* * *

For the next ten minutes, they set up their equipment in the living room, and then set up cameras in other parts of the house while Ed stayed in the living room.

 _`"Hallway up and running,"`_ said Corbett.

"Looking good, Corbett," Ed said, getting a clear image on the screen.

Corbett grinned. _`"Copy that, Ed."`_

Ed flushed. "Uh…uh, you're welcome," he stammered and then refocused. "All right, Spruce, how are we doing there, buddy?"

 _`"Checking basement camera two, mein fuher,"`_ Spruce responded, throwing in a bit of German.

Ed then checked another screen, which was currently blank. "Maggie," he said. "I got no visual on you, Maggie."

Just then, the screen lit up and Maggie appeared. _`"This is Maggie,"`_ she said. _`"Do you copy?"`_

"There you are, hello," Ed said relieved. "Harry, are you alive?"

 _`"Upstairs, Ed,"`_ Harry responded. _`"Camera one."`_

Ed grinned. "Look good. I can smell syndication," he said. "All right, fellas. Let's regroup at the Eagle Nest."

* * *

10:40 pm…

Back at the…um, base camp, they double-checked their gear, cameras, and split up into teams.

"All right, Spangler," Harry said, double-checking his friend's headband cam. "Battery check, battery check, check. Okay."

"Check, check," Spruce confirmed, training his camera on Corbett, who was wearing army fatigues and was fiddling with his headband cam. "Yo, Corbett, dude."

"Lookin' good, Corbett," Harry commented, giving him a thumbs' up.

Spruce grinned. "You're Robocop."

"R-robo cop?" Corbett repeated with a goofy grin. "You think I – you think I look like Robocop?"

"Everybody," Ed said, gesturing to them, and they crowded in, which wasn't easy with Spruce and Maggie's cameras, "bring it in, bring it in." He then cleared his throat. "We've all been here before, standard walk through. Team one, west. Team two, east. Spin the tires, light the fires. Ghostfacers on three." And they all put a hand in. "1, 2, 3…"

"Ghostfacers!" they shouted, throwing their hands into the air before heading out.

* * *

Ed and Corbett explored the main floor, their cams transmitting back to the computers, and small headlights connected to the headbands lighted the way.

"Hello!" Ed called out, holding a recorder in his hand. "I'm speaking to the restless spirits of the Morton house!"

"Okay," said Corbett, keeping an eye on the EMF reader he was holding.

"Hello! My name's Ed," said Ed and he glanced at Corbett, noting his nervous expression. "Careful. Watch my back."

Corbett nodded, nervously. "Okay, okay."

"What's your name?" Ed asked and glanced at the EMF meter. "3.29."

"Is there an entity or entities here with us now?" Corbett asked nervously. "Can you give us a sign of your presence?"

"You got to breathe, buddy," Ed suggested.

Corbett shook his head. "I – I _can't_ breath."

"Corbett," Ed said, tapping his night goggles, "night vision."

"O-okay," Corbett stammered, fumbling for his own night goggles, "ok, yeah."

Ed patted his teammate's shoulder. "Calm down, buddy," he instructed. "Breath, all right? Calm the whirlwind of your mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the second floor, Harry, Spruce, and Maggie were exploring the rooms and searching for some sign of the supernatural.

"We're doing a basic EMF, temp-flux sweep," Harry explained. "Looks like we got all of our ducks in a row." And then the EMF lighted up and the cameras picked up some interference. "What?" and he looked at the equipment, perplex.

"I don't know," Spruce said, checking his camera. "It's weird. It's gone."

Putting it out of his mind, Harry went up to a nearby door. "All right, get this, get this." And he tried to kick in the door, and almost fell down after his unsuccessful attempt.

"Turn the knob," Spruce suggested when Maggie rolled her eyes at Harry's pathetic attempt to act macho.

"All right…" Harry agreed. "That's a good idea." He slowly opened the door, peered inside, and then ran away, yelling, making both Spruce and Maggie jump. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Spruce looked in the next room and rolled his eyes when he saw a rat scurry away and there was another rat lying dead on the floor. "It's just a rat, dude." And Maggie made an "ew" face.

* * *

Confessional #3…

"I don't really like rats," Harry told the camera while sitting in his car. "They're gross. Rats are like the… _rats_ of the world."

* * *

"What – was _that_ an apparition?" Harry asked, slowly edging back toward the room. "Was that a spectral – was that a .4? What do we got? 'Cause the emp was just off the-" and he yelped when Spruce threw a dead rat at him. "Oh God! Oh that's is _so_ not funny, Spruce!" he complained while Spruce and Maggie laughed.

* * *

Back on the main floor, both Corbett and Ed jumped when something hit a nearby window, making them yelp.

"Oh God," Corbett gasped and then chuckled when he saw what was hitting the window. "Okay, it was just…I think it was just this branch…ok…in the window."

"This is spooky, man," Ed complained. "This place…"

Corbett agreed. "Ok." And he turned toward the nearest hallway, and helped when he and Ed got blinded, screwing up their night vision. "Oh, no!" and they clung to each other as three figures came at them.

"Freeze!" Dean snapped, armed with a gun and a flashlight, and his siblings were on his heels with their own guns and flashlights. "Police officers! Don't move!"

"All right, all right, all right," Sam said while Liz patted the two terrified men down and found their wallets.

"Let's see some identification," Dean ordered, accepting the wallet that Liz handed him, and she handed the other wallet to Sam.

"No weapons on them," Liz reported, keeping her flashlight on them.

"What – are we under – under arrest?" Corbett stammered, and then began hyperventilating. "Oh God, oh God."

"Calm down," Sam ordered and the young man did, much to Ed's surprise and confusion.

Dean shined his flashlight on Corbett, looking between him and the driver's license in his hand. "Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr., uh, Corbett?"

Before Corbett could say anything, Ed spoke up after staring at the Winchesters, realization dawning on his face. "I know you."

"Yeah, sure you do," Dean scoffed. "What does his ID say?"

"Yeah, ho – whoa, hold on a second," Ed said suddenly, staring again. "I know _all three_ of you guys, yeah."

Corbett was confused. "What?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, huh."

Sam looked at the ID in the wallet and then at Ed, and his eyes went wide with shock. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Liz and Dean both asked.

"Uh, West Texas…" Sam stammered. "The…the tulpa we had to take out," he reminded them. "Those two goofballs that almost got us killed…the hellhounds or something?"

Both Dean and Liz trained their flashlights on Ed for a moment, and then they both cursed.

"Fuck me."

"Dammit! Not you again."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we're not hellhounds anymore, okay?" he corrected them. "It didn't test that well."

"Jeeze, I _wonder_ why," Liz muttered.

"Ed, what's going on?" Corbett asked, looking between them, confused.

"They're not cops, buddy," Ed informed him, "no, not at all."

Dean, Sam, and Liz exchanged exasperated looks, and then Dean snapped his fingers, getting their attention.

"Ed, Ed, you had a partner, too, didn't you – a different guy?" he asked.

Ed nodded. "Oh, yeah, yeah."

"Is he around here somewhere?" Liz asked, hoping they could get these jerks out before midnight, and they were running out of time.

"He's running around," Ed answered vaguely, "chasing ghosts."

' _Or is being_ chased _by ghosts,'_ Dean thought. "Okay, well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here," he advised.

"All right," Ed said sternly, stepping toward Dean. "Listen here, chisel chest, okay? _We_ were here first. We've _already_ set up base camp. We _beat you_."

Dena smirked and glanced at his siblings, who were rolling their eyes. "They were here first."

Ed nodded, pleased with himself. "Mmhmm." And then yelped when Dean grabbed him and pinned him against the wall, making Corbett jump. "Oh, God!"

"Ed…" Dean snapped.

"Yeah?" Ed squeaked.

" _Where's_ your partner?" Dean demanded, making Ed gulp.

"Upstairs."

* * *

After yelling at Spruce for the rat stunt, they entered the room and the EMF went haywire.

"10.6, 10.7, guys," Harry announced as the needle got buried, the red lights flashing. "The EMF is _really_ spiking here."

Maggie checked her temp reader. "Temperature's down…like…11 _degrees_."

"All right, all right, keep your eyes _peeled_ ," Harry instructed, excited. "This _could_ be it. Maggie, can I get a reading in here please?"

The camera started acting up again and Spruce cursed, trying to get rid of the interference. "Something keeps messing with the chip," he complained. "I _don't_ know what's going on here." Suddenly the interference cleared up and a man in 50's-style suit and hat appeared, and he jumped. "Guys, guys, guys!"

They all stared in shock as the ghostly man spoke to someone that they couldn't see.

 _`"Look buddy, I'm sorry,"`_ he said. _`"That's it. I'm telling you, that's all the money I-"`_ and then he was cut off by gunfire, making him fall and disappear.

Yelping, the trio ran from the room as fast as they could.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy the antics of the wannabe Ghostbusters. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: TRAPPED

Supernatural: Ghostfacers

A/N: Here's the next chapter and I'm happy to say that I've gotten one review so far, hoping for something better to happen to Corbett, but unfortunately since to say what will happen is a major spoiler, I can't reveal anything about his fate. Keep reading and keep posting those reviews, which will make me happy and my muses happy, too. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: TRAPPED**

" _Kn_ _ow for a certainty that the Lord your God will no more drive out_ _any of_ _these nations from before you; but they shall be snares and traps unto you, and scourges in your sides, and thorns in your eyes, until ye perish from off this good land which the Lord your God hath given you_ _."_

 _Joshua 23:13_

The Winchesters dragged Ed and Corbett back to the living room and confronted them while trying to find the others on the computer screens.

"What _are_ you doin' in the Morton House, Ed?" Dean demanded angrily. "On a _leap year_. _What_ are you _thinkin'?_ "

"We're here to spend the night, ok?" Ed answered, pouting. "It's for our TV show."

Sam gaped and then groaned, realizing _why_ they had so many cameras. "What? Great, perfect."

"You guys are idiots," Liz declared.

"No we're not," Corbett protested. "And nobody's ever spent the night before."

"Uh, _actually_ , yeah, they _have_ ," Dean corrected.

Ed was skeptical. "Uh, we've never heard of them."

"Yeah, you know why?" Liz asked and they shook their heads. "'Cause the ones that have… _haven't lived to talk about it!"_

"Oh, _come on_ ," Ed scoffed, recovering quickly. "I _don't_ believe you."

Exasperated, Sam pulled a _thick_ folder out of his bag, set it on the table, and began pulling out printouts and shoved them into Ed's hands. "Look – missing persons reports going back almost a _half century_. John Graham stayed on a dare – _gone_. Julie Wilkerson – _gone_. There are _tons_ more. All of them came to _just stay the night_ through, _always_ on a leap year. The _only_ body they _ever_ found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett."

Ed slowly flipped through the papers, his mind blown. "These look legit."

"They _are_ legit," Sam snapped, feeling one of his headaches building form the stress. "Look, Ed, we ain't got much time here, buddy. Startin' at midnight, your friends are going to _die_."

Just then, Harry, Maggie, and Spruce came running down the stairs and into the living room like maniacs, startling the Winchesters, and they nearly pulled out their guns.

" _OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!_ " Harry yelled, both terrified _and_ excited. "Guys! Guys! Oh my God! Oh my God! We _got_ one! Corbett! Corbett, we _saw_ one! We _saw_ one!"

"Get outta here!" Ed exclaimed, thrilled.

"It was a _full apparition!"_ Harry shouted. "It was like a class four. It was a _spectral illumination!_ It-"

"It was amazing!" Maggie exclaimed, connecting her camera to her laptop.

Harry _finally_ noticed the Winchesters, who were exchanging concern looks, and frowned. "Hey, aren't those the asses from Texas?"

Ed nodded. "Yes."

"All right," Dean said, "let's have this reunion across the street."

"Crap," Harry muttered. "What are you guys doing here?"

Dean ignored the question. "Come on, come on," he insisted. "We'll get you ice cream – _our treat_. What do you say? Let's go."

Harry shook his head and folded his arms. "Yeah, I say no."

"Look at this," Maggie cut in, and they gathered around the laptop. "Look, look. Ed, Ed. No. No. _Look_ at this. Okay, honest-to-God _proof_ , all right." And on the screen was the ghostly man.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Ed asked, amazed.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed. "No, _not_ kidding."

"What kind of reading did we get?" Spruce asked.

"Un, it was a 10.9," Harry answered.

"10.9?" Ed repeated.

"Yeah, it _was_ 10.9," Harry confirmed. "It was _almost_ 11\. I came out, and I was like, "what's going on?" and I was like – wait, watch this." And on the screen, they saw the ghostly man get shot and disappear. "Oh! He got _blasted_. It was crazy."

Not liking the looks of this, the Winchesters slipped away to talk, unaware that Spruce was following them with his camera and was recording their _entire_ conversation.

"Think we were off on this?" Sam wondered. "I mean _that_ was just a death echo."

"Yeah, but what's it doing here?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Did anybody get shot here?" Liz inquired.

Sam shook his head. "No, not that Garcia and I could find," he admitted, referring to Penelope Garcia, their friend at the FBI. "And we both did a _full_ search."

"What's a death echo?" Spruce asked, making the jump. "And who's Garcia?"

Sam sighed and faced the camera. "Look, we got a problem," he told Spruce. "That ghost ain't it."

Harry overhead and joined them. "Yeah, that's real," he countered. "Like… _that_ happened."

"What's a death echo?" Spruce asked again.

"Echoes are trapped in a loop, ok?" Liz explained. "They keep replaying how they died over and over and _over_ again. Usually in the place where they were ganked. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie."

Sam nodded. "So maybe the echo's not dangerous, but maybe _something else_ is."

"You're right," Dean agreed. "All right, we need to get out of here, guys," he announced, getting the others' attention. "Come on. Let's go, let's go, let's go. Pack it up."

This got protests from Ed and Harry, along with Maggie and Spruce, and they were so busy bickering with the Winchesters that no one noticed Corbett slip out of the room.

"Guys, time is running out!" Sam snapped, not daring to use _any_ of his abilities on the off chance that they might get caught on film.

"We're moving!" Liz ordered.

Maggie glanced at their gear. "What about all of our equipment! What are we gonna-?"

"Lots of fun," Dean interrupted. "Let's go."

"We got more material," Harry pleaded. "We got all _kinds_ of stuff. We'll make you guys recurring guest stars."

It was then that Ed realized that someone was missing. "Wait! Wait! Where's Corbett?"

* * *

Corbett went up to the second floor and searched for ghosts. "I wish to communicate with the restless spirits here," he called out, just as the camera picked up interference and the lights on his headband flickered and then went out.

"Uh, lights out?" he whispered and then fumbled with his camera, removing it from his headband, looping the strap around his neck. "Oh, I think I got night vision here." He found the right switch, so that the camera was in night mode, and pointed the lens at himself. Little did he know a tall ghostly figure suddenly appeared behind him. "That's better."

* * *

Back in the living room, both Ed and Harry were determined to find Corbett, and were refusing to leave him behind.

"No man left behind," Ed stated and jumped when an anguish scream echoed through the house. "That was Corbett!"

"That was Corbett!" Harry yelped. "Corbett!"

"Corbett! It's okay!" Maggie exclaimed and ran toward the stairs with Ed and Harry in hot pursuit, ignoring the Winchesters' protests.

"We'll get him!" Dean shouted, chasing after them. "Go back!"

"Come back here!" Liz yelled.

"Guys! Shit!" Sam cursed, running up the stairs after them with Spruce at his heels, still filming.

* * *

Upstairs, they searched frantically for Corbett, whose screams were starting to fade away.

"No!" Ed cried, finding one of the lights from Corbett's headband lying on broken on the floor. "Where are you, dude?"

"Tell us where you are!" Harry shouted.

"Corbett!" Maggie called out.

* * *

"Let me go!" Corbett shouted, struggling as he was dragged down a dark hallway. "Guys!"

* * *

"Corbett!" Ed called out, following the fading screams. "You need to come back, Corbett!"

 _`"No!"`_ Corbett screamed faintly. _`"Help!_ Please _help me!"`_

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, catching up and grabbed Ed. "Hey! Hey! Come on!" and he started pulling him back down the hall as Corbett's screams faded away, and their watches went from 11:59 pm to 12:00 am.

Sam couldn't sense Corbett's emotions very well, which meant he was either too far away, something was blocking them, or he was already dead. "Corbett's…he's not here. Let's go, let's go."

"Time to go," Liz agreed, gently taking Maggie by the arm. "Come on."

Harry stared down the hall, stunned, and began walking away from them. "No, no, no, that's Corbett," he mumbled. "No, that _was_ Corbett. Didn't you hear that?"

Sam, Liz, and Dean exchanged an look and Dean went after Harry while his siblings herded Ed, Maggie, and Spruce back toward the stairs, which wasn't easy since Spruce was trying to film everything.

Dean went up behind Harry, thumped him on the head with his flashlight, and then threw the unconscious kid over his shoulders, fireman style. "Go, go, move, move," he ordered, spotting Spruce and the camera. "Turn it off!"

And Spruce quickly did so.

* * *

February 29, 2008

12:04 am…

Spruce had turned his camera back on, despite several cold looks from Dean, and was now filming the living room and everyone in it. Harry had regained consciousness and was complaining about his head hurting, Ed was pacing back and forth, fretting about Corbett. Maggie was going over the footage to, hopefully, find a clue or something, and the Winchesters were off to the side arguing and trying to get the front door open.

"Oh God, what's happen?" Ed moaned, pacing frantically. "Oh God…he's gone. He just _disappeared_."

Harry, on the other hand, joined Maggie at the laptops to look for clues. "Ok, let's just go through all the angles," he suggested. "Let's go through _all_ the cameras we have."

"Well, its 12:04," Sam snapped at Dean while Liz tried to pried a nearby window open with a crowbar with no success. "You good? You _happy_?"

"Yeah, I _am_ happy," Dean retorted.

"'Let's go hunt the _Morton house_ ," you _said_ ," Sam continued, "'it's our _grand canyon_ '."

Dena rolled his eyes. "Sam, Liz, I _don't_ want to hear this."

"I got _two months_ left, Dean," Liz snapped. "Instead, we're gonna die _tonight!"_

His frustration growing, Sam grabbed a chair and smashed it against the front door, which didn't even break while the chair shattered, and the Ghostfacers jumped at the loud noise.

"Whoa!" Spruce yelped. "What the _hell_ is going on, guys?" and he focused on the shattered chair pieces.

"I'll tell you what's goin' on," Sam said coldly. "Every door…every _window_ , I'm guessin' every _exit_ out of this house – they're _all sealed_."

"But w-why are they sealed?" Maggie stammered.

Dean sighed. "It's a supernatural lockdown, ok?" he told them. "Whatever took Corbett _doesn't_ want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a _bad mother_ , and it wants us _scared_."

"Or it just wants us," Maggie realized.

Just then, the EMF detector began acting up and Spruce's camera started acting up too, and Harry sidled up to Maggie, and they held each other's hands.

"Um, guys," Spruce said uneasily, "the camera's fritzing again."

"Whoa, whoa," Ed gasped as the EMF kept redlining. "Guys, the EMF's starting to spike. This is a _big one!"_

"Everybody stay close," Sam ordered, pulling out his gun at the same time as Dean and Liz. "There's something comin'."

Moments later, a ghostly man in a trench coat appeared in the middle of the room, surprising them. "Woah!"

"Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?" Dean asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's a different guy."

"Multiple echoes?" Liz wondered, confused. "What the _hell's_ goin' on?"

Sam shrugged. "Beats me."

"Ok, all right," Dean muttered, walking toward the echo, and he started yelling at it. "Uh, hey, buddy! Hey, _hey_ , _wake up! You're dead!_ Hello!"

"What's he doing?" Harry asked, confused. "What's he doing?"

"It's rare, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its' loop," Sam explained. "If you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human, but usually you have to have some kind of connection to the deceased."

"Come on!" Dean kept shouting, waving his arms and getting in the face of the ghost. "Wake up! Be dead!"

The camera was fritzing out again as the ghost flickered and turned, but not toward Dean, who was still trying to get the ghost's attention, and a new familiar, sound started up.

"You guys hear that?" Harry asked, the sound getting louder. "You guys hear that?"

"What's that sound?" Ed asked, looking around, as it got louder and closer.

Just then, a bright light shined on the ghost, which raised its' hands in alarm as a train horn sounded, and then the figure flew backward, almost as if it just got hit, and disappeared.

"Where the _hell_ did it go?" Harry asked, looking around while the Winchesters exchanged confused looks.

What was the ghost of a train victim doing in the house?

* * *

Deciding to explore and look for clues to figure out where Corbett had been taken, the group followed the Winchesters back up to the second floor.

"Dude, there's no records of _any_ of this here," Dean complained. " _No one_ got shot here. Obviously, _no one_ got run over by a _freaking_ train."

"And yet their echoes are in this house," Liz remarked.

"Stay close," Sam instructed.

Maggie held her camera in her hand, recording everything as they walked. "Did the echoes take Corbett?"

Dean shrugged. "Yes. No. I don't know," he admitted. "We don't know what's doin' what here. That's what we're tryin' to figure out, okay?"

Liz tried to explain what the echoes were. "Ok, look, um, death echoes are ghost, ok? Now, ghosts – they usually haunt places where they lived or where they died."

"Except these mooks didn't live or die here," Dean added.

Liz nodded. "Right."

"So, what are they doing here?" Maggie asked.

"Hey, give the lady a cigar," Dean joked, earning eye rolls from his siblings. "All right, seriously, does lookin' at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something?"

"Um…I, uh…" Maggie stammered. "Well, yeah. Uh, yeah. I think so."

Dean blinked. "Oh."

* * *

Soon they entered a room full of stuffed animal heads on the walls, as well as filing cabinets; Sam went to a cluttered desk and picked up a framed certificate, which was covered with broken glass that he shook off. "Freeman Daggett"…house's last owner. Officially commended for 20 years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital."

"He was a doctor?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "Janitor."

"This looks like his den," Liz remarked as the group spread out to explore. "When'd you say he died – '64?"

"Yeah, heart attack," Sam confirmed, putting the certificate back on the desk.

Maggie went to a table, where she found a pile of bars wrapped in yellowing paper and unmarked cans. "What are these…c-rations?"

Dean joined her and picked one of them up. "Yeah, army-issue, three squares," he confirmed, counting the ones he could see and made a guess. "Like a lifetime supply."

Maggie made a face. "God, is that _all_ he ate?"

Dean nodded, putting down the bar. "One-stop shopping." And then he found a safe and tried the handle. "Hello…locked." And he looked around for something to pry it open with.

Ed frowned and was growing annoyed while Dean found a crowbar. "Oh, _come on, guys_ ," he protested. "This is _ridiculous_. I mean, how the _hell_ is this suppose to find Corbett, huh? We should be digging up the _friggin'_ floorboards right now."

"Ed," Liz said, shining her flashlight in his face, making him wince, "the more we learn about Daggett, the better chance we have in findin' Corbett and getting out of here alive. So, be quiet and let us do our profiling."

Sam searched the desk and picked up a dusty pamphlet that had a mushroom cloud on the front. "Huh. "Survival Under Atomic Attack." An optimist."

Just then, Dean managed to pry the safe open with a loud bang that made the others jump. "Yahteez." He then pulled out a file box, carried it to the desk, and dug through it. "Crap. Crap. Taxidermy…okay." He then pulled out three tags. "You said Daggett was a hospital janitor?"

Sam nodded as he and Liz joined him. "Yeah."

Dean looked more closely at the tags and then grimaced. "Ewww. Got three toe tags here – death by gunshots, train accident, and suicide." And he dropped them back into the box, one-by-one.

Both Sam and Liz grimaced, realizing the same thing that Dean had. "Ewwwwww!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well that explains _why_ all the death echoes are here," Sam remarked. "They're here because their bodies are here…somewhere in the house?"

"Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue," Dean explained, looking directly at the camera. "To _play_."

It took Ed and Harry a moment to figure out what he meant, and then they both pretended to gag. "Ewwww! Ugh!"

"That's _nasty_ , dude," Spruce complained, having gone to a scary visual place.

"We know," Liz agreed.

Dean noticed that someone was missing. "Wait a minute. Where's Maggie?"

* * *

Maggie had gone back into the hallway, worried about Corbett, and filmed everything she saw with her camera. "Corbett." And she started herself when she came across a mirror and saw her reflection in the dusty surface. "Oh! Okay, Maggie." Her camera began fritzing out and she spun around and nearly yelped when she found Dean standing behind her.

"Closer to the herd okay?" Dean advised as the others caught up.

"Maggie?" Harry asked, running up. "Maggie?"

"She's fine," Dean reassured him.

Just then, the EMF became active and Ed checked it. "Harry, Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast," he announced, watching the reading climb. "Something _huge_ is coming. Look. Something _big_ is comin'."

Both Spruce and Maggie swept the area with their cameras, which were starting to fritz out…a sure sign of a supernatural presence.

"It's past 11, you guys," Harry announced.

"What? Nobody move!" Dean ordered, and they froze. "Hold on. Hold on. Stay quiet."

No one spoke and barely breathed as the area got colder and the cameras continued fritzing out. After a few seconds the static stopped and the temperature slowly started rising.

"It's _really_ cold in here," Ed remarked.

"Harry?" Maggie asked and smiled when Harry touched her hand.

Dean and Liz looked around for their brother, having noticed that he was missing. "Sam?"

"Some kind of surge."

"Sam?" Liz called out, worried.

"Where'd he go?" Spruce asked, having just noticed that Sam was gone.

Maggie's eyes widened with fear. "Oh no."

The twins soon found their brother's flashlight on the floor and Dean picked it up, exchanging a look with Liz. Their brother had been kidnapped…again.

"Sam!"

* * *

A/N: Sam does tend to get kidnap a lot doesn't he? R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: NORMAN BATES ALERT!

Supernatural: Ghostfacers

A/N: Here's the latest chapter and things are going to get pretty tensed. Not only have one of the Ghostfacers been grabbed, so has Sam, and it's going to get worst before it gets better. Plus, prepare for some _Psycho_ references.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: NORMAN BATES ALERT!**

" _Then whosoever heareth the sound of the trumpet, and taketh not warning; if the sword come, and take him away, his blood shall be upon his own head_ _."_

 _Ezekiel 33:4_

"Sammy!"

"Sam!"

"Corbett! Sam!"

"Corbett! Talk to us!"

"Sam!"

"Corbett! Corbett!"

"Sam!"

Returning to the ground floor, Dean, Liz, and Ed searched the hallways for Sam and Corbett. Meanwhile, Spruce was spying on Maggie and Harry, who were in a room, facing each other.

"God, I am _so_ scared," Maggie confessed. "I'm _so_ scared."

"It's gonna be okay," Harry told her, holding her hands. "It's gonna be okay, Maggie." And then they started kissing, oblivious to Spruce's presence.

* * *

In the hallway, the twins and Ed continued searching.

"Corbett!"

"Sam!"

"Sammy!"

* * *

Spruce kept filming the making out couple that was still unaware of him being there. "Bom-chicka-bow-wow," he whispered, enjoying the sight, and then cringed when Ed entered the room. "Woah." _'This_ so _isn't going to end well.'_

Ed froze for a moment and then growled, getting their attention. "My _best_ friend…and my _best_ sister."

Harry and Maggie jumped apart and faxed him with guilty expressions. "Ed!"

"Harry!"

"Ed."

"Harry."

"Are you bangin' my sister?" Ed demanded angrily.

"No! No!" Harry protested.

Ed didn't believe him, and he turned to Spruce, handing him his glasses. "Hold my glasses."

"You got it," said Spruce and took them, curious to see what was going to happen next.

"Ed-" Harry began and then yelped when Ed attacked him and they began fighting like girls. "Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed!"

"Guys!" Spruce protested.

"Get off, Harry!" Maggie cried.

Dean and Liz entered the room and, seeing what was going on, immediately broke up the fight.

"What the fuck are you _doin'_?!" Dean demanded, shoving Ed toward the camera and Spruce, and Liz shoved Harry the other way. "Cut it out! We're down by _two people_. Sam! _Sammy!_ "

"Yeah, _knock it off_!" Liz agreed as they resume their search. " _Sam!_ "

"Great," Maggie grumbled, picking up her camera from the floor, and resumed filming.

Harry flushed. "Sorry," he apologized.

"I'm sorry," Ed added and he turned to Spruce. "Give me my glasses." And he put them on. "Did he break my – my tooth there?" he asked, pointing to his mouth.

Spruce shook his head. "Uh…no."

"I won that, right?" Ed asked eagerly.

"Yep," Spruce lied. "You're good." And Ed left, smiling.

Harry pouted. " _Thanks_ , Spruce."

Spruce rolled his eyes as Harry stormed past. "Yeah it's _my_ fault."

"That's _real_ great," Maggie complained. "That's _nice_. Thanks."

* * *

One second, Sam was standing next to his siblings, and the next thing he knew, he was tired to a chair in a dark room. He was seated at a table that had a old cobweb-covered cake on it and there was confetti, too, plus he could see other faint forms seated around the table.

' _Great,'_ he thought sourly, _'I've been abducted by a ghost.'_ He then focused on Corbett, who was unconscious and tied to a chair across from him, when the song _"It's My Party"_ started playing and he sensed that the ghost was nearby. "Corbett," he hissed quietly. "Corbett. Hey. Corbett, hey."

Luckily, Corbett _did_ wake up. "Sam?" he asked groggily.

Sam was relieved, but he knew that they _weren't_ out of the woods just yet. "Corbett, hey," he said, gently nudging the younger man's mind, "you _got_ to keep listenin' to my voice, okay?" he instructed. "I'm right here. Stay awake." He then winced when he was suddenly blocked.

 _`"Don't listen,"`_ the ghostly figure of Daggett advised, stepping up to the table, and picked up a knife. _`"It stops hurting, so don't worry."`_

Sam didn't like what he was sensing from Daggett, who was standing next to Corbett's chair. "Corbett, stay with me," he pleaded as Daggett raised the knife and tried to get his abilities to work. "Stay with me, you got it? I'm _right_ here. Hey. Stay with me…don't! _Don't!_ " but it was _too late_.

Daggett gripped the top of Corbett's head and then stabbed the young man through the throat, blood spraying over the table, smiling and patting his head gently as he gurgled and died. _`"That's it…don't fight it."`_

"No, Corbett!" Sam shouted helplessly. "No! _Corbett!_ "

* * *

"Corbett! Where'd you guys go?"

"Where are you guys?"

Harry was surprised when Dean and Liz began tapping on the walls with their flashlights. "Dean, Liz, what're you doing?"

"Okay, so Daggett was a cold war nut, okay?" Dean explained. "He was – he was an amateur taxidermist. He liked to _slow dance_ with cadavers, and all he ate were c-rations…so _what the hell_ are we lookin' for?!"

"Dean, _calm_ down," Liz told her twin. "We'll find them and we'll _stop_ Daggett."

Maggie recalled the junk in the office. "Horrible little life."

"Yeah a lonely life…" Liz agreed, realizing something. "A cold war life. He was scared. He was scared…he _was scared_." She and Dean shared a look and then ran down the hallway.

"Scared of what?" Harry called after them before following. "What? Dean, Liz, where are you going?" and he, Ed, and Spruce darted at them.

"Wait!" Maggie yelped, giving chase. "Don't leave me in here, you guys!"

* * *

"Get _away_ from me," Sam warned the ghost, struggling with the ropes, as he walked toward him.

 _`"This won't hurt,"`_ Daggett promised. _`"It's okay. It's okay. Relax, relax."`_ And then he put a blue party hat, covered with neon pink polka dots, on his head.

' _Oh God,'_ Sam thought, grimacing, _'he_ must _be joking!'_

* * *

The twins ran toward the door that led to the basement, the Ghostfacers giving chase.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Maggie gasped. "Where _are_ you going?"

"Guys like Daggett back then," Liz explained, "the ones who were _really_ scared of the Russkies – they built bomb shelters. I'm guessin' he's got one, and I'll bet you it's in the basement."

She, Dean, and Spruce started through the doorway, which immediately slammed shut, cutting them off from Harry, Ed, and Maggie.

"Woah!" Harry yelped.

"Woah! That's _not_ funny!" Ed protested.

* * *

"Um, _who_ closed the door?" Spruce asked uneasily.

" _It_ did," Dean answered, exchanging a grim look with Liz. "It _wants_ to separate us." The then shouted through the door. "Ed! Listen to me!"

 _`"What?"`_ Ed asked.

* * *

 _`"There's some salt in my duffle,"`_ Dean told him. _`"Make a circle and get inside."`_

Ed and Harry exchanged bewildered looks, not understanding.

"Inside?" Ed repeated.

"That's stupid," Harry muttered.

"Inside your duffle bag?" Ed asked and then winced when Dean shouted at him.

 _`"Inside the salt, you idiots!"`_

"Oh, okay," Ed stammered. "Yeah, yeah." And both he and Harry hurried away to get the duffle bag.

* * *

Both Dean and Liz shared exasperated looks and then headed down the stairs, with Spruce following them.

* * *

Returning to the living room and finding the salt, Ed quickly poured it on the floor in a lopsided circle around himself and Maggie, making sure there weren't any gaps, and then hissed at Harry, who was hovering near the basement door.

"Harry, hurry up," he snapped, stepping out long enough to drag his friend inside the circle. "Get in the circle, get in the circle. Come on, come on, quick, quick!"

"Guys, guys," Harry whimpered, "I don't want to die, okay? I don't want you to die."

"Harry, listen-" Ed began, shaking his friend a little. " _Listen_ to me, okay? Listen. If we _don't_ die…it's _totally_ ok if you, uh, _do_ my sister." And he yelped when Maggie shoved him, almost knocking him out of the circle.

Maggie glared at her brother. " _Nice_." She then frowned when her camera started acting up. "Hey guys, hey guys, it's coming again."

"Oh God," Ed moaned as they huddled together, unsure of how much more of this he could take. "Oh…ok. Guys. Get in close." And they watched as the lights flickered, along with all of the computer screens, it got colder, and then they all gasped…stunned when _Corbett_ appeared in front of them with blood staining his clothes and choking with a hole in his throat, unable to talk.

"Oh," Ed gasped, feeling ill. "Oh, C-Corbett."

Corbett was now a death echo.

* * *

In the basement, the twins were searching for the entrance to the bomb shelter and Spruce filmed everything. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Earlier, you two and Sam-" Spruce said, unsure "-he said you had two months left, Liz?"

Liz rolled her eyes and faced the camera. "That's family business, Spruce," she told him, annoyed, "and it has _nothin'_ to do with any of this."

"Is it cancer?" Spruce asked.

"Shut up," Dean ordered, picking up on a faint sound. "You hear that?" and now they could hear faint noises nearby.

* * *

 _`"I've been waiting for some more friends,"`_ Daggett told Sam, pacing excitedly. _`"I get lonely. But you're coming to my party, aren't you?"`_ he asked, picking up the knife again.

' _I rather_ shoot _myself,'_ Sam thought, feeling ill.

* * *

"Is that music?" Spruce asked, following the twins across the room, and the music got slightly louder.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it's comin' from behind this wall." And he single-handedly pushed a cabinet away from the wall.

"Wow, you're strong," Spruce commented and got the finger in response. Liz kicked Dean, told him to behave, and they focused on opening the hidden door.

* * *

Sam tensed up when Daggett raised the knife. _'Goodbye, cruel world,'_ he thought, bracing himself for the strike.

 _`"You'll stay for a good,_ long time _,"`_ Daggett said, preparing to strike.

Just then, Dean and Liz broke the door open to the bomb shelter. "Sam!" and blasted the ghost apart with their salt guns. They ran forward and untied their brother.

Spruce entered the bomb shelter and almost threw up at the sight. "Oh God." The table was set up for a party, and the seats were filled with old corpses. "Oh no, Corbett," he gasped, spotting the dead intern, slumped in a chair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed, Harry, and Maggie were still huddled together in the salt ring, devastated by the fact that Corbett was dead.

"Oh God, _what_ have we done?" Ed moaned, rocking back and forth. "Oh God."

Harry, however, was watching as Corbett reappeared for several seconds and then disappeared again, and realized what was happening. "Ed, Ed."

"Yeah?" Ed asked sadly.

"Corbett's a – he's a death echo," Harry explained. "He's reliving his own murder."

"Over and over forever," Maggie whimpered.

* * *

In the bomb shelter, Spruce filmed the room while Liz untied Sam and Dean kept watch. "What's this Daggett guy's problem anyway?"

"Loneliness," Sam answered, ripping the hat off his head, having already been teased by Dean about it.

"What, he's never heard of a Real-doll?" Dean asked.

"No, no, no, Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff-your-mother kind of lonely," Sam corrected. "I mean _that's_ why he lifted these bodies from the morgue. Threw himself a party, except they were the only ones who would come. Anyway, so at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter, went upstairs, and o.d.'d on horse trangs."

This surprised his siblings. "How do you know this?"

Sam shrugged. "'Cause he told me."

"Oh…yeah." Dean blinked. "Ok, so _now_ that he's dead, what? Same song, different verse, tryin' to get people to come to his party?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Sam agreed. "Stay forever."

"Yuck," Liz muttered and she moved around the table, removing the camera. "Can't do anything for this kid, but we can take the camera at least." And turned it off.

"Are those real bullets?" Spruce asked, nodding to the rifle.

Dean shook his head. "Rock salt."

* * *

"Ghostfacers…we go to places the others will not…" Harry sang softly, trying to calm himself down. "Ghostfacers…stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot."

Just then, the camera started acting up again and the lights flickered.

"Oh no," Ed moaned.

The ghost of Corbett appeared, and Maggie swallowed. "Guys? Corbett…"

"Guys, it's-it's Corbett," Ed said. "He's-he's-he's trapped. He's in _a lot_ of pain, you know? We got to try and…we _got_ to try and pull him out of his loop. We _have_ to." He then stood and faced their late friend.

Harry watched, uneasy. "Ed?"

"Corbett," Ed began, his voice was shaking. "Corbett, it's – Oh, God."

"Don't cross the line of salt," Harry warned.

Ed hesitated for a moment and then he stepped over the salt line to confront Corbett. "I gotta do it, Harry," he admitted. "Corbett, listen to me. Okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. Listen…listen…oh god. Corbett…Oh."

"Get back!" Harry yelled when Corbett started flickering, and Ed leapt back into the circle.

"Oh god. Whoa," he moaned, dejected. "Oh, I can't, ok? He's not hearin' me, ok? He _won't_ stop dying."

* * *

Leaving the shelter, Dean and Liz were now trying to break down the door in order to get back to the others, and Sam turned to Spruce, who had swung Corbett's camera over his shoulder, and frowned since he was still filming.

"Seriously – you're _still_ shootin'?"

"It makes him feel better," Dean grunted as he and Liz tried to use a pair of crowbars on the door, trying to get it open. "Don't ask."

Spruce frowned when the camera started fritzing out. "Ah, hell, guys," he groaned. "Get in your ghost-role thing…something's comin'." And he moved the camera around the basement, and Daggett appeared, knocking him to the ground. "Oh, my – _OH!_ "

Daggett reached for him, but then got blasted by Sam.

* * *

Watching Corbett reappear, Harry got an idea. "I…I _know_ how we can get through to him."

"How?" Ed asked.

"Ed," Harry said seriously, "he had feelings for you."

"Huh?" Ed asked, confused.

Harry rolled his eyes, annoyed with how _thick_ his friend was acting. "He _wanted_ you."

"Wa-wanted me to do what?" Ed asked, still confused.

"You _know_ ," Harry hinted with a slight grunt and a pelvic thrust. "And you _know_ what you've got to do," he added as an expression of startled understanding crossed his friend's face. "You can do it, Ed. You've _always_ been the brave one."

"I can't-" Ed began, but Harry grabbed his shoulders.

" _Yes_ , you can," Harry insisted. "You make us brave – Maggie, right?"

Maggie nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah you do. You _totally_ do."

"Ed…" Harry said sternly. "You _got_ to be _gay_ for that poor, dead intern. You _got_ to send him into the light."

Swallowing, Ed stepped out of the salt circle and approached Corbett. "Corbett…"

Clutching the camera, Maggie moved to step over the salt, and Harry panicked. "Maggie, no. No."

"It's ok," Maggie said reassuringly, and she stepped out of the circle.

Ed ignored them and focused on the task at hand. "Corbett, look," he said gently. "Hey, its just Ed, buddy. It's just me." He then moved closer. "Hey, hey, Corbett, _listen_ to me. _Listen_ to me. I – we - ok." He took a breath and continued. "You meant…Corbett, you meant _a lot_ to the team. You meant _a lot_ to me. You know, _never_ back down… _never_ say a bad word, ok? I remember that, Corbett. I really _truly love you_. Do you remember that? Do you?"

For a moment, nothing changed, and then Corbett _looked_ directly at him. _`"Hey, Ed?"`_

"Yeah," Ed gasped, excited. "Yeah, Corbett, it's…Corbett, yeah it's _me_. It's me. Look at me. You _got_ to help us, man. You _have_ to help us, Corbett. Please, please, _please_ help us right now." And then he kissed Corbett on the lips, ignoring the icy cold that quickly turned warm.

* * *

Back in the basement, Sam reached down to help Spruce, who was freaking out, up. "Take it easy," he ordered. "You all right?"

Before Spruce could answer, Daggett reappeared, this time directly behind Dean and Liz. "Uh, guys…"

Daggett immediately threw the twins into the wall, dazing Dean and knocking out Liz, and then sent Sam flying into another wall. He then faced Spruce, who quickly backed away, clutching his camera tightly. "This is bad – _very_ bad."

Just then, both the camera and the lights went crazy, distracting Daggett, and Spruce's jaw dropped when Corbett suddenly appeared. "Corbett?"

With a yell, Corbett attacked Daggett, and they disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Blinking a few times, Spruce checked on the Winchesters. "You all right, dude?" he asked as Sam and Dean picked themselves up, and then went to help their sister. "You all right?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look as Liz slowly woke up, and then Dean looked back at the camera and covered the lens with his hand.

* * *

A/N: I wish I could've kept Corbett alive, but I just couldn't think of a way to do it without having someone else die instead, and in the end, Corbett was a hero in his own right when he attacked Daggett, saving everyone. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: DELETED

Supernatural: Ghostfacers

A/N: Here's the final chapter, folks. I hope you all have been enjoying the adventure.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: DELETED**

" _Wisdom_ _is_ _before him that hath understanding; but the eves of a fool_ _are_ _in the ends of the earth_ _."_

 _Proverbs 17:24_

As the sun rose, the Winchesters managed to get the front door open and helped the Ghostfacers get all of their gear out of the house while Spruce filmed it all. Harry and Maggie hugged, while Sam gave Ed his phone number on a scrap of paper, and Dean left a tip with the police to check the basement.

 _`"Leap year, February 29_ _th_ _, the Morton House,"`_ Ed said sadly. _`"A tragic day. A day of souls bound in torment, of lives held in cruel balance. But the Ghostfacers, they did the best that_ they _could."`_

 _`"We lost a beloved friend,"`_ Harry said sadly, _`"but we gain new allies."`_

* * *

Now Ed and Harry were back in the living room, with sad expressions.

"We know this much. That everyday included in today is a new beginning," Ed declared. "We learned more than we can say in the brutal feet of the Morton House."

"The Ghostfacers were forced to face something _far_ more scary than ghosts," Harry added grimly. "They were forced to face themselves."

Ed nodded. "War changes Man."

"And Maggie," Harry added.

Ed rolled his eyes. "War changes man, _and_ one woman." He then sighed. "You know, Corbett, we just like to think that you're out there, watching over us."

"As far as we're concerned, you're not an intern anymore," Harry said seriously. "You have _more_ than earned full Ghostfacer status." He then smiled. "Plus, it would be cool to have a ghost on the team."

"Yeah, heheheh," Ed agreed, chuckling. "And _here_ we were thinkin' that, you know, we were teaching _you_ , and all this time, you were teachin' _us_ ; about heart, about dedication, and about how gay love can _pierce_ through the veil of death and _save_ the day. _Thank you_ , Alan J. Corbett."

"Go well into that starry night, young Turk," Harry added. "Go well."

* * *

February 28, 2008…

 _`"Come_ on _, Spruce,"` Corbett grumbled, lunging two gear bags into the back of a white van while Spruce filmed him, `"I gotta get all this stuff packed up."`_

 _`"So, pack_ and _talk!"` Spruce suggested._

 _Corbett sighed. `"I don't know what to say."`_

 _`"Say what comes to mind,"` Spruce advised. `"This is_ one _of our confessional moments, Corbett, so_ confess _. What do you think is going to happen tonight? What do you think goin' to happen on this trip?"`_

 _Corbett thought about it while zipping up a bag. `"I think tonight, I_ really _do, I think all of our dreams are going to come true."` He then frowned. `"Does that sound stupid?"` he asked._

 _`"Kind of, yeah,"` Spruce admitted._

All went black with some white words:

 _In Memory of Alan J. Corbett, 1985-2008: King of the Impossible_

And then those words began rolling upward, followed by the end credits. The Winchesters, who'd been watching the playback with the remaining Ghostfacers, exchanged neutral looks. When Ed called Sam about needing their help, they _hadn't_ expected to provide help for something like this when the playback started.

"So, guys, what do you think?" Ed asked eagerly. "Are you alright?"

"You know," Dean admitted, "I kind of think it was half-awesome."

"Half-awesome?" Maggie repeated. "That-that's full-on good, right?"

"Oh – _totally_ ," Liz agreed.

Sam quickly nodded. "Yeah, um, I mean it's bizarre how you all are able to honor Corbett's memory while grossly exploitin' the manner of his death. Well done."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, secretly slipping a backpack under the table. "It's a _real_ tightrope you guys are walkin' there."

"Nah, that's _reality_ , man," Ed countered, shrugging. "Yeah, Corbett gave him life searching for the truth, and it's _our_ job over here to share it with the world."

Sam could sense that Ed meant every word and truly did miss Corbett. "Right," he agreed. "Well…um…our experience, you know what you get when you show the world the truth?" he asked, and earned black looks in return.

"A straightjacket," Dean informed them, "or a punch to the face. Sometimes both."

"Right," said Liz. "And there can be a padded room involved, too."

"Oh, _come on_ , guys," Harry protested, "don't be "face-haters" just because we happen to have gotten the _footage_ of the century."

Ed grinned. " _Oh yeah_."

Dean smiled sheepishly. "You got us there." And Sam and Liz agreed.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well…we'll see you guys around."

"Peace out," said Spruce.

The Winchesters left, and Ed shut the door behind them.

"Dicks," Harry declared.

"Oh yeah," Ed confirmed.

" _Totally_ ," Maggie agreed.

Spruce grinned. "Let's start layin' off some DVDs." And he went over to the nearest computer, sitting down and put on a headset.

"You know, guys," Harry said thoughtfully, looking around the garage, "I think we're gonna need a bigger office here, you know?" He smiled at the thought. "Because _we're_ goin' to go national, and then it's going to international, and then-"

Just then, Ed spotted the backpack and grabbed it. "Hey, Menudo left their dance bag behind," he remarked, putting it on the table. "What's inside huh?" he wondered, and he opened the backpack. He reached inside and pulled out a _very_ large magnet, which was strapped to a _very_ large car battery.

Suddenly the computer began fritzing out, startling them.

"Woah," said Harry as the remaining computers started fritzing out, too. "What the _hell is this_?"

Spruce took off the headset and began checking the systems and he gulped, his heart sinking. "Uh…seems to be havin' some technical difficulty over here."

Alarmed Ed dropped the magnet, and both he and Harry became checking the computer systems.

"Wait a minute. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait."

"No, _no_!"

"Wait, _wait_! _No operating system found?_ "

* * *

Outside, the Winchesters walked to the Impala and glanced back at the garage, waiting to see whether their device would work.

 _`"No!"`_ Ed screamed. _`"No! Are you_ kiddin' _me?"`_

"Electromagnet wiped out _every_ tape and hard drive that they have," Liz confirmed, having gotten the specs to build one from Penelope as a precaution.

Sam was relieved. "The world just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers."

"It's too bad," Dean said wistfully, "I kinda liked the show."

Both Sam and Liz agreed. "It had its' moments."

They got into the car, Dean started the engine and they headed put to continue their search for Lilith _and_ the search for Bela, too, determined to get the Colt back.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! R&R everyone!


End file.
